


Part of this Mosaic

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Ad Aglaophotis [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Ficlet Series, Gen, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Ficlet collection in my Ad Aglaophotis series.Be sure to check the summaries and additional tags/warnings at the beginning of each ficlet. Since they will vary so much, I am not tagging the collection as a whole.





	1. The Strange Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade comes home to find the two youngest Bat brats in the nest with his mate. All fluff.
> 
> No additional tags.
> 
> -Prompt from Tumblr-

Slade allowed himself to sigh in relief as the steel door slid shut behind him. It was good to be home. He wasn’t really fond of the Congo and his last contract had him there for two weeks. It had threatened to go long. He’d been concerned he was going to miss Jay’s heat. 

He cut the engine of the bike and dropped the gear duffle on the bench in the Workshop. He’d put it away later. Right now he wanted to check on his mate and get something to eat. He glanced at the armor stand, confirming Jay was home, before heading up the stairs and through the painting. 

He swung by the kitchen, grabbing an apple to tide him over, before heading toward the stairs to the master bedroom. He paused, testing the air as he caught a couple of scents. _Ah. Bat brats._ Slade rolled his eyes as he padded up the stairs. He wasn’t surprised but it was a little inconvenient tonight.

Pushing open the door, he paused at the threshold. The light from the muted flatscreen allowed him to see the scene before him. Robin, still in his suit, was curled up against his sister with his nose buried in her neck. Classic comfort position. 

Bad night? 

Unwillingly, Slade felt concern turn in his stomach. Tim was stretched around him, arm in a sling and stitches inching up the side of his jaw. Well, shit. Who did he have to kill?

As he watched, Jay roused, probably stirred by his scent. She carefully pressed lips to Damian’s forehead and ran her fingers through Tim’s hair. 

It hit him like a punch to the gut. A flash of Jay curling around a pup of their own. Pressing lips to silver hair of a little one they made. Jay’s teal eyes in a round face. His blue under her black curls. When it was time, when she _wanted_ a pup… She’d make a wonderful mother. 

He hoped - his chest tightened as he thought about his children - he hoped _desperately_, he’d learned enough to be a better father. Jay would demand no less of him. 

He wished he could talk to his children. Wished he could share this with them. 

“Alpha?” Jay’s voice softly called.

“Dao găm.” He acknowledged, reassuring her it was him. “Everything alright?”

She nodded. “Just a run in with the League.”

Ice flooded his veins. _Ra’s_. “Are you injured?” A low growl threaded through his question as he approached the bed.

“I’m fine.” Jay soothed. A frown furrowed her brows, “I wasn’t even on patrol tonight. Tim ran him off and then called me for pick up and first aid.”

“How bad was the lecture he got?”

She laughed softly. Answer enough. He should have called one of them: Jay, Cassandra, Stephanie, it didn’t matter. Tim and Damian should never - _ever_ \- face the League of Shadows on their own.

She patted the space next to her. “Join us.” 

Thankful he’d thought to buy such a large bed, Slade slid in behind her, careful not to jostle the pups in the nest. Jay twisted to give him a kiss and he rumbled in pleasure. Happy to be home. He wrapped his arms around her and the little Robin.

He could get used to this.

A couple hours later, he roused enough to see Cassandra and Stephanie slip in the window. Sighing in mock annoyance, he lifted duvet in invitation. Like they wouldn’t have piled on the bed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection title from Rage Against's "Far From Perfect"
> 
> Ficlet title from Mother Mother's "Family"


	2. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's "blood-soaked" phone call to Talia from Let You Wash Away.
> 
> WARNING: Referenced non-explicit non-con, referenced death and violence.

Talia looked down as her phone rang. It was an unknown number but not many had her personal mobile. She debated only briefly before answering. 

“Hello?” A sob was her answer. The hair on the back of her neck rose. She softened her voice and tried again, “Hello? Who’s there?”

“_Talia…_” She knew that voice.

“Jay?” She snapped her fingers at one of the Shadows near the door, gesturing for privacy. She had it instantly. “Jay, habibti, what’s wrong?”

“He’s dead.” The voice on the phone breathed. 

“Who’s dead?” What mess did she have to clean up?

“Fyodor.” Shit. “_Everyone_.” _Shit_.

“What happened, dear one?” Talia fought to keep her voice calm; soothing. She wanted to demand. Wanted to drag answers from Jay. But that wouldn’t get her anywhere right now. The girl was obviously traumatized. _Who _had killed the Chekov mercenary band?

“He-” The omega had barely been holding it together on the line. She broke down crying. Talia was… concerned. She thought the girl had more mettle than this. A former Robin should be able to handle the view of some blood and bodies. 

“_He swapped my suppressants._”

What?

“He said he was going to _sell_ me.”

_What?!_

“Habibti…” Talia started slowly. “Jay… _who_ killed them?”

She could hear the omega breathing heavily over the phone. A hard swallow. A harsh whisper. “_I did._”

Something turned in Talia’s stomach. A tangled web that felt disturbingly like victory and horror. She couldn’t tell them apart. The girl… she was just barely 17 and even then… even then only in name. Old for a first kill in the League but she’d only just started training.

But to slaughter _so many_ and all of them well trained operatives… It seemed the Bat’s training could be used in creative ways.

“Jay, tell me exactly what happened.” The alpha began firing off messages to operatives in the area, putting together a cleanup crew and sending them to Jay. This would need to be taken care of quickly. Especially if they were to keep the omega's involvement under wraps.

“_Talia-_” Her voice cracked. She choked out the words. “I went in to _heat_. What do you _think_ happened?”

“Jay,” The alpha began, gently, “I need to-”

She snarled, suddenly furious, “He _knotted me_ and I _ripped his throat out_ with my fangs!” Jay laughed harshly, “Is _that_ what you wanted to know?”

Talia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “That’s part of it.” She agreed. “I’ll have you brought to our medical facilities in France for an exam and emergency contraceptives.”

“Contra-” Jay choked. Like the thought hadn’t occurred to her. “I can’t be - Not from - I don’t want -”

“Calm yourself, Jay.” Talia ordered. “We will take care of it. I _promise_.” A whine came through the line. “It will be alright, dear one. Talk me through what happened. All of it.”

“Please don’t make me.” She begged.

“I must. I’m sorry.” The alpha wasn’t. She needed to know. Needed to know the skill level she was actually dealing with. It was regrettable that it would cause the omega pain, however. She drug every detail she could from the girl as the team made its way to the remote location in Russia. She’d go over it with her again in France. Make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

She’d underestimated Bruce’s second bird, that was certain. She wouldn’t make that mistake twice.


	3. Thunder Under Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to hire Deathstroke to assassinate the Red Hood.
> 
> -Prompt from Tumblr-
> 
> Warnings: Referenced character death; implied violence.

Slade sipped from his glass of whiskey as he stared at the man across from him. He’d come all the way to Seattle for this meeting, the contact insisting that he couldn’t meet anywhere within 1000 miles of Gotham. However, this seedy bar in the worst section of the Emerald City was fine, apparently.

“Simple assassination, you said.” Slade stated evenly. “But a simple assassination doesn’t require this level of cloak and dagger or a face to face meeting when you could just send the info through my broker.”

“The target’s high profile.” The mafioso admitted, running his hand through his greased black hair and leaning back against the booth. His guard shifted, glaring out over the other patrons; keeping any potential eavesdroppers away. “We know you’re the only one that could take them.”

“What’s the offer?” The mercenary rumbled, interest piqued.

“One point five.” 

Slade quirked a brow and did a few calculations. That was a steep offer. He was good; you didn’t hire Deathstroke for just _anyone_, but his prices for a single individual weren’t usually that steep. 

There was a catch.

“You want a mask out of the game.” Slade stated, mildly annoyed. The Mauet family was Gotham based. Chances were he wasn’t going to be able to take this contract. That meant he flew all the way out here for nothing.

_Actually_, he thought, _perhaps not._ Considering half the fucking Bat Pack was auxillery to his own damned pack, now, the information alone was valuable. He’d need to know who to kill.

At the very least, if they were after Nightwing or Bats himself, he could sell the info to Wayne.

A manila folder was slid across the table. He flipped the cover, purely out of idle curiosity. Who were they trying to get him to kill? 

The helmeted form of his mate stared back at him, guns raised, muzzle flare sharp and stark in the photograph. 

Slade stared, incredulous, then clenched his fists as he realized what was happening. This had to be a joke, right? They couldn’t really be this fucking stupid.

“We haven’t been able to determine her identity, but the Red Hood is posing a serious threat to our business in Gotham. We’ve been observing her for awhile and preparing for this. We know her patrol routes and timing. Where she stashes her bike. We know she’s an omega and has an alpha mate somewhere that’s dangerous - Her mate took out Sionis a few months ago. Rumor on the street was Bats but the Bat Pack doesn’t kill and well… Sionis was definitely dead.” 

As the man continued to ramble on, blood roared in Slade’s ears and he began to growl low in his throat. When he looked up again, the mafioso was staring at him, wide-eyed and confused. 

“You and your _family_ are idiots.” Slade rose slowly, drawing the knife from his hip, “I left a clear signature on Sionis when I tortured and killed him for laying hands on _my mate_. Just like the signature I’ll leave on yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "NFWMB" by Hozier
> 
> AA poll is now closed you can [see the results here!](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/188496751895/ad-aglaophotis-poll)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)  
[Garpie64](https://garpie64.tumblr.com)


End file.
